Game Changer
by Liane Francis
Summary: An unexpected kiss can change two men from would-be enemeies to could-be lovers.  Luke/Reid


**Disclaimer:** This is a Luke/Reid alternate story that takes place after the first kiss. As a reminder I do not own the characters-I am just "borrowing" them for my own purposes. Enjoy!

Game Changer

By

Liane Francis

Luke couldn't believe that Dr. Oliver had kissed him. Out of all the possible scenarios he had envisioned for the weekend, kissing the good doctor hadn't even entered the list. Not that it was something he had thought about occasionally; after all, Dr. Oliver was hot. It was just that the kiss seemed to have come completely out of left field. Or had it? Did Luke secretly want this narcissistic man to look his way? He couldn't stand the egotistical bastard that was for sure, but now? He didn't know what was worse – that the kiss hard been hard and fast, or that he had liked it a little too much. Dr. Oliver had a fire in his eyes as he had left to get his things and somehow it made Luke feel a little special knowing he was the cause of some of that passion.

As he folded his clothes back into his bag, Luke thought about the last time he had seen Noah look at him like that. Had it been a few weeks; a few months? He was ashamed to admit that he couldn't remember Noah _wanting_ him. He felt like he had been supporting Noah for so long with his school and now with his blindness that his needs; his desires had been completely forgotten. Dr. Oliver had reminded Luke with that kiss that he was, in fact, desirable.

A knock on the door broke his thoughts and Luke glanced at his watch to see that an hour had passed since Dr. Oliver had left.

"Dr. Oliver."

"Are you ready," Reid asked as Luke opened the door.

"Just about. When is the taxi going to be here again?" Luke quickly tossed the rest of his stuff in a bag while trying to avoid eye contact.

"In about five minutes. Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm finished here. We better head downstairs though. I know how eager you are to get back to your patients."

Reid watched as Luke grabbed his bags and headed out the door forcing the brilliant, world famous neurosurgeon to follow like some obedient spaniel. How could he have been so stupid? What had happened to his big plans of seducing the young blonde? Somewhere between the bull riding and the phone call telling him he could have is life back, Reid had ignored his plans of wooing Luke and had just kissed him. He couldn't help himself. Luke had been so kind and supportive no matter how asinine Reid acted towards him. When he thought that his life was over it had been Luke to tell him how wonderful and talented he was.

Sure Reid knew he was the best, but somehow it meant so much more to have Luke tell him that. No one ever stood up for the good doctor; not in med school, not in the hospitals, and certainly not in life. Why Luke did what he did Reid had no clue. All he knew was that the phone call stating he could keep his license was due to Luke and Reid had thanked him the only way he could. Now he had scared him off. He could see it in the avoidance of Luke's eyes; the purposeful passes at touching him. How in the hell was he going to fix this?

The taxi ride was eerily silent and Luke just hoped the jet would be ready to go when they got there. What was he supposed to do now? He was just so dammed confused. He still loved Noah, but was he still _in_ love with him? Why did Dr. Oliver have to be so damn good looking and know just what to say to get his blood pumping? Luke knew if he explored this new option he would have to fully admit that he and Noah were over. If he didn't then would he be missing out on something great?

"I can't wait to get back home," Reid sighed as he boarded Luke's family's private jet.

"Home?" Luke didn't miss the change in Dr. Oliver's statement.

"Yes, I can't wait to see Katie and the baby and dig my fingers into some wonderful brain matter." He ruffled Luke's hair for emphasis before sitting in his seat and buckling in.

Shivers ran down Luke's body as he savored the feel of Dr. Oliver's fingers lightly brush his scalp.

"Dr. Oliver, I think we should talk."

Reid picked up a magazine and began to flip through it nonchalantly. "Luke, I think we can step past formalities."

"Fine. Reid, I think we need to discuss the kiss." There Luke had said it.

"What is there to discuss? You and I have wanted this to happen for some time and I took advantage of the situation. What? Did you want to be the one to kiss first?"

"No," Luke stumbled over his words as he took his own seat across from Reid.

"From the sound of things it seems like you're angry I made the first move." Reid cocked a brow as he peaked over the magazine.

Luke was glaring at him and that turned Reid on more. He decided to pull out the big guns and see if Luke took the bait. "I tell you what, Luke. The next time there's going to be a kiss you can be the one to initiate it."

Luke watched as Reid went back to reading and scowled. Before he could stop himself he did the most impulsive thing he had done in a long time. He grabbed the magazine from Reid's hands, reached out, and pulled him into a soul searing kiss. A moan escaped Reid's mouth as Luke released him.

"There. Now we're square."

Reid touched his lips with the tips of his fingers, a small smirk forming. "Oh, we've just begun.

Fin


End file.
